An Unexpected Meeting
by Onna Bugeisha Hiromi
Summary: My first fanfic. AU. The title pretty much says it all. Please read and find out. DISCONTINUED


**Wow this is my first fanfiction ever! *turns chibi and dances*. I am in love with Kai so is it shocking that my first published fic's about him? :p**

**I wrote for my friends before but never for other people. Love you guys (fifi, goru pal, ninja buddy and twiny) for all your support. So I am dedicating this fic to you people and a special friend Huma-san. :P**

**Hope I get the same kind of response from all of you too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Mimi and Hakuo from Duel Masters. All I do own is the plot and my lovely Lori. :D**

**Author's note: This is in AU.**

**Kai: 18 years**

**Lori, Mimi and Hakuo: 17 years**

**So without further adieu here it is. Enjoy!**

**An Unexpected Meeting**

—**NORMAL POV—**

She took a last look in the mirror. Yup it's as simple as it gets. A plane black sleeveless t-shirt with a blue faded demean three-quarter jeans. A black band hugged her left wrist and her beautifully long yet fluffy orange hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Deep aqua marine eyes with long black lashes sparkled as a small smile adored her face.

'Oh yeah Mimi's gonna give me another lecture on how I dress too simply for all occasions. I wonde-'and as if on cue Mimi burst into the small room huffing.

"What's taking you so long Lori? And just look at how simply you are dressed again! I mean with your curves you must try leather or at least som-" Mimi was cut off with a sharp glare from Lori.

"Mimi" Lori began in a cold voice, "You are lucky I am agreeing to even accompanying you tonight so one more word outta you and you are on your own".

Mimi's blue eyes widened in disbelieve. "But you never socialize anymore. Too much work can make you even grouchier than you already are and it's about time you should think about getting yourself a bo-"

"UGH! Shut up already, let's go. Hakuo must be waiting for you."

Mimi pouted "Us, u mean".

"Pft, whatever".

Mimi grinned as she followed Lori to her car.

Loud music boomed all around them. Dark figures making up the crowd pushed up against each other erotically to the frantic beats. Poor Lori, she hated crowds. It didn't help matters much when Mimi ran off to dance with Hakuo.

Lori sighed. 'Ugh…Why did I even agree to come here?'

A deep voice of someone ordering a drink caught her attention. She turned to find two dark purple orbs staring at her own aqua marine ones. Her eyes widened in disbelieve at the intensity of the gaze and saw the other pair mimic her actions. Now looking closer into those fathomless pools Lori noted that it had a tint of magenta mixed in with the deep purple. Thick black lashes sensually framed his eyes as light made his orbs almost shine in the dark. She simply couldn't look away and neither could he. It seemed as if they both were caught in a trance unable to move away from the others gaze.

Lori jerked back to reality when she felt Mimi grab her hand and drag her to the dance floor. The spell broke. Both Lori and the boy blinked in confusion at each other as Mimi kept ranting Lori to dance and loosen up a bit.

Still staring at the boy at the bar Lori now took in his whole appearance. The guy looking back at her was beyond HOT! She now knew what the term 'oozed sensuality' really meant. Lean yet muscular he seemed to be her age while he was sure a foot or so taller. He had two toned hair and blue triangular markings on his face. A black silk shirt with two buttons undone and tight fitting dark jeans hugged his body while he wore combat boots. A dot earring adored his left lobe. He clearly had to be the most gorgeous being she ever laid eyes on.

And the best part had to be that the boy was still looking intently at her with those enigmatic eyes!

Lori quickly turned to look away as she felt heat rise to her face.

'What the hell happened back there? What was I doing? His eyes….why did his eyes draw me in so much? Why did his gaze make my heart skip a bit? AND WHY IN THE WORLD AM I ACTING LIKE A GIDDY SCHOOLGIRL?' Lori mentally slapped herself. Mimi must be rubbing off on her, she thought with a scowl.

She broke out of her thoughts when Mimi began to bug her to dance again. With a blush still in place Lori turned to look at the boy. To her relief (or was it disappointment?) the boy was seemed to have left. She relaxed a bit as she slowly yet sensually began to dance, letting her body guide her through the beats.

Unknowingly to her, a pair of deep purple eyes followed her every move with a sparkle of interest.

**Yeae! Finally done! Don't kill me! So how was it? Hate it? Love it? Should I continue? Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please! *puppy dog eyes* If I get at least two reviews I will know some1s actually reading this. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
